Worried Moms and Dads
by JuiceCarver
Summary: Widowmaker and Tracer discover surprises during their evening rendezvous planted by none other than their own teammates. Oneshot.


Widow wrinkled her nose. "Tracer... What is this?"

The young Brift shrunk bashfully at the comment. "Oh… well the team squirted some perfume on me before I left today…."

Widow pinched the bridge of her nose. There were always things that ruined the mood, and being that her lover was her target and their evenings were largely spent shooting at each other on the city's skyscrapers, it wasn't odd to encounter an annoyance that would kill the mood. However, this was, by far, the oddest thing she encountered.

"Lena," the Frenchwoman tried as patiently as her voice would allow. "This is bug spray."

Tracer cheeks glowed three shades darker. "Bloody hell, Mercy what were you thinking?" She stumbled out from under their kabedon position to air out her cheeks.

Widow sighed. "Is there a reason your teammates decided to spray you with bug repellent?"

Tracer rubbed her neck nervously. "Well… eh it's quite the awkward story…"

Widow, patience wearing thin, aimed her gun the other girl. "Out with it."

"P-patience love, the Calvary is coming." Widow snapped her visor on. "It has to do with our last… Encounter."

"What of it?"

"Well… Remember when we were going at it on the rooftop and I had my fingers in your-"

Widow inhaled deeply through her nose. "Please, spare me the details." Sometimes she really just wanted to shoot the other girl. This was one of the times she wonders why she never got around to it.

"Well Angela discovered the… the mark you left on my neck."

Widow froze. Oh. "And..?"

"And…" Lena shifted nervously. "I told them it was a spider bite."

"... So they gave you bug spray."

"Forced it on be before I left."

Widow was at a loss for words. Part of her wanted to cry in relief that the Overwarch team was so devoid of expertise in this field that she could continue her... Activities with one of their agent. Another part of her wanted to cry because of how utterly ridiculous the situation was.

In the end, she settled for sucking in her breath and pushing Tracer back onto the wall.

"Well tell your team they'll a need higher concentration of pesticide to get rid of me."

"Don't even."

Tracer was trying really, really hard not to laugh, or to blink back and grab her camera, she really was, and it was taking every ounce of her willpower not to do either of those things.

"If you were interested in this kind of play you could have just told me."

Widow put her visor on and Tracer held her hands up in innocent. "A joke, love. But please explain the ears."

Widow sighed, and glanced up at the new addition added to her visor. Added was an understatement-she could have easily tore them off it they were glued on.

No, Sombra ensured that the _cat ears_ were specially MOUNTED onto her visor.

''Gabriel saw the mark you left on my arm." Widow snarled as the words left her mouth.

Lena nearly blinked off the roof at the words, but she managed to stay anchored. "Bloody hell. So what happened?"

The French woman sucked in a breathe. "I told them I got bitten by a dog."

Lena tried really really hard not to laugh, honestly she did, but willpower was one thing the Britt did not have a lot of, and most of it was already exhausted. So the girl was rolling on the floor holding her stomach in the next second.

"Oh, love, I'm sorry but that's… that's exquisite," she said brushing away a tear.

Widow growled and spun on her heels. Tracer's expression softened. She approached the other woman, nuzzling into her neck in an effort to distract the other woman before she ground all her teeth into dust.

"S'alright love. What's a few cat ears to our regular evenings?" Tracer slowly slid her arms around her girlfriends waist, tracing gentle circles on her back. Widowmaker purred softly, leaning in to close the distance between them. Tracer grinned, taking this opportunity to lead. She shoved her legs in between the other's, prompting Widowmaker to take a step back so her back hit the wall.

 _Meow_

The two women stopped, startled by the unusual sound. Widow twisted her head to find the sources of the noise.

Strange, although cats were renown for climbing up high places, the skyscraper they stood on was at least forty stories high.

Widow cocked her head to ponder over the strange situation, and in doing so, hit her head on the wall.

 _Meow_

The next sound was Tracer bursting into laughter.

"Oh bloody hell. Now I really wish I brought my camera. The folk at Talon really have imagination."

Widow rubbed the bridge of her nose. Of course. Cat ears with sound. Just wonderful.

"Okay this is getting absolutely ridiculous."

"I should be saying that to you."

Their comments were referring to none other than the ridiculous outfits their respective teammates have assigned. With the amount of friction she was applied to the bridge of her nose these past few weeks, she'd be surprised if her nose was still intact by the end of the week.

"Mon Cherie, how did you agree to wearing a beekeeper outfit?"

Red flushed the young Britt's cheeks. "They wouldn't let me on the team unless I suited up. And says the one wearing… honestly I don't even know where to begin. Is that a mecha magical cat girl outfit?"

Widow growled. "It worries me that you even have an idea of what to call it." Widow leaned on the wall for support as she collected her thoughts. Honestly, she knew that rendezvous with the enemy would lead to some difficulties, but this was far from anything she expected to encounter.

"Aye, love, things will work out. We just have to leave marks in more… Discreet places." Lena approached the other woman, cupping her face so she could look at her face. "We can get through this."

Normally, the British girl's irking practical charm would put Widow at ease, but her thoughts were occupied by another factor.

"That suit isn't sexy at all," Widow wrinkled her nose.

Lena laughed nervously. "Believe me, I would love to take it off too, but I can't."

Widow raised a brow.

"I'm… Not wearing anything underneath."

Widow's mouth went dry. "... I'm taking it off."

After a short-lived moment of protest, mainly cut short by Widow binding the other girl's arms with some ribbon found on her outfit, Widow had Traced bound to a pipe and blindfolded as she proceeded with their evening activities.

And Lena had never been more turned on in her life.

"I don't trust you."

"Look, Gabr- Reaper. I don't like this either, but the situation has gotten pretty bad."

It was a strange sight. Two sworn enemies, both in casual wear, enjoying drinks in a downtown coffee shop. Of course there were agents from both teams, no doubt in disguise, stationed around the premise, but the image was strange nonetheless.

"I'm sure we're both aware of the… tactics we have been employing to stop our agents from seeing each other, but I think both our plans have backfired seeing that our agents are now very…"

"Kinky," the man tried, groaning in displeasure as the words left his mouth.

Angela nodded all too quickly. "When Lena stops by the medical bay for checkups, she talks about her experiences in this roundabout way that just leaves too much for the imagination." In the next second, Angela buried her face in her hands. "Mein gott, Lena has turned into a cat cosplaying loving masochist."

The man in front of her frantically searched the room, his own face heating from second hand embarassment at the doctor's casual use of those words. "Look Angela- Mercy. I'm not happy that my sniper is a sadist who gets off on bug spray either." He sighed, sitting and taking a long sip from his coffee. "Lets just stop with the... accessories. Let them do what they want."

Angela took a deep breath and nodded. They shook in agreement.

After that day, the two agents no longer encountered any surprises planted from the other's teammates. Yet Widowmaker always made sure to bring some extra rope during their missions, and Tracer carries a fluffy pair of clip on ears.

Just in case.

* * *

Apparently I'm only capable of writing aangst or crack for this pairing. Anywho, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
